ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Disease on Mining Colony
You locate a nearby human mining colony where an unknown disease has spread virulently. They are trying to set up a quarantine to contain it but a riot has broken out. # Send in your crew to help control the crowds. #* Your crew tries to keep the crowds in line but the scene quickly turns ugly. Half-crazed with fear, the infected grab mining tools and push back at your crew, forcing them to retreat hastily. They barely get away without injury but the same can't be said for the colony's leaders. You quickly leave. #** Nothing happens. #* With the visible threat of your weapons, the infected become subdued enough for you to set up a rudimentary quarantine. However before you leave, one of your crew presents signs of infection. You have no choice but to leave them on the station in the hopes that they discover a cure quickly. You leave before more crew succumb. #** You lose 1''' random crew member and receive a '''medium amount of scrap and some resources. #*** Clone Bay: As your crewman is still alive and working towards a cure, it would be against Federation regulation to create a clone to continue with you on your journey. # Ignore their request and move on. #* Unfortunately your mission is too important and you're not willing to risk your crew. You prepare to move on. #** Nothing happens. # #* It's unlikely the Rock's impressive immune system is susceptible to a human virus so you send it in. It is able to intimidate the workers long enough for the colony forces to set up a quarantine. Their leaders offer a reward and assure you they will try to find a cure as soon as possible. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and some resources. # #* With no fear of catching the disease, your Engi crew member helps reassure and organize the infected humans. Calmed by its extensive knowledge about human physiology, the infected submit to the quarantine in the hopes that a cure can be found soon. The colony leaders offer a reward for helping to prevent an ugly incident. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and some resources. # #* Your military grade medical computers are easily able to isolate the cause of the virus, a previously unknown spore that was unearthed during excavations. You are quickly able to inform the colony's leaders of your success in reverse engineering a cure. #*# Continue... #*#* "Thank you so much! We don't have the funds to hire outside help and it would have taken our staff weeks to figure that out. Here, take this as payment!" #*#** You receive a medium amount of scrap and some resources. #*# #*#* You reconfigure your ship's nano dispersal system. In a matter of minutes all of the workers are cured. The leaders can hardly believe what you have achieved. They offer you what they can as payment. #*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and a weapon. Trivia This event is called "DISTRESS_STATION_DISEASE" in the datafiles. Category:Crew Risk